


With Our Own Hands

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: The Midnight Ramblings [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, I dunno other stuff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, but get sidetracked, denny build a house, mentions of booty shorts, toolbelts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Goddamnit, Benny. Would you just put it in already?” Dean grunted, pushing stretching his arms out to hold up the heavy weight bearing down on him. He was in damn good shape but even Dean Winchester, had his limits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, so needy. If you’d hold still and not make it so hard on me, I’d put it exactly where it goes,” Benny replied, pulling the heavy drill from his belt. A few quick trigger pulls and the screws were fastened through the bracket and into the smooth wood. “You can let go now, Dean.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Our Own Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JiniZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/gifts).



 

* * *

 

 

“Goddamnit, Benny. Would you just put it in already?” Dean grunted, pushing stretching his arms out to hold up the heavy weight bearing down on him. He was in damn good shape but even Dean Winchester, had his limits.

 

“Yeah, yeah, so needy. If you’d hold still and not make it so hard on me, I’d put it exactly where it goes,” Benny replied, pulling the heavy drill from his belt. A few quick trigger pulls and the screws were fastened through the bracket and into the smooth wood. “You can let go now, Dean.”

 

“Thank fuck,” Dean cursed, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the shirt hanging loose from his back pocket.  He chugged the nearest bottle of water, dousing himself with the last quarter. It had been a long day and holding up half the frame of their very large front porch, was not an easy task. The hot California sun finally setting over the horizon wasn’t easy to ignore, the beautiful landscape nearly taking his breath away.

 

With a teasing smile he looked over at his half naked husband, “Who’s bright idea was it to build our own goddamn house again?”

 

Benny smiled, a soft chuckle leaving his lips as he shook his head a little, “I think that would be all you sweetheart.  I was just dumb enough to agree with ya.”  Sinking down on the stairs that would some day soon lead into their house.  He snatched up a water bottle from the cooler and drank it slowly, not wanting to give himself a stomach ache.  “We made some progress today though,” he sighed.

 

Dean snorted, shaking his head fondly. He really had brought this on himself, but there was something satisfying about building such an important piece of their life together with his own two hands. They’d bought a nice little stretch of land in the valley and eventually, they’d hire electricians, plumbers, whatever they needed but Dean and Benny had both spent time working construction and didn’t doubt their own ability to pull together a nice home for themselves.

 

“Yeah, better than the last three days at least. Starting to wonder if the honeymoon is over, or you just finally worked out how to keep your hands to yourself,” he answered with a wide smirk.

 

Benny dragged his eyes down the very tempting lines of Dean’s body and gave an appreciative growl before licking his lips, “Oh, the honeymoon ain’t over by a long shot darlin.”  He smirked wide and took a long pull from his water bottle.  Once it was empty he dropped it over in their large trash bag before grabbing at Dean’s tool belt and yanking him closer.

 

Biting down on his lip, Dean easily gave into the pull. He smiled, wide eyed at Benny and reached out. They were both sweaty and their skin was warm to the touch, it was the first time they’d made it through a whole day’s work since they’d returned from their actual honeymoon a few weeks prior. He knew it was best that they work while they could, but sometimes his husband was just too damn irresistible and apparently Benny’d had similar thoughts of his own.

 

Dean leaned in slowly, considering both of them were already achingly needy for some kind of affection, something more than a simple touch, or chaste kiss. Just as he inched in closer, Benny’s strong hand gripped the back of his neck and pulled him in.

 

Benny kissed him slowly, humming deep in his throat at the first touch of Dean’s tongue along his lips.  He pulled away just an inch to chuckle, his hands cupping the sides of Dean’s face to keep him from moving closer.

 

“I’mma give you two choices sweetheart and whichever you choose, I’ll be happy with.  One, we can continue workin for a couple more hours, then I’ll get to work making you exhausted in all the other ways.  Or two, we call it a day now,” Benny grinned, leaning in to peck his lips along the sharp line of his husband’s jaw.

 

“Mmm…” Dean moaned, the throb of wanting more overpowering his usually fair amount of common sense. He wanted nothing more than to go back to their temporary apartment, grab a shower and maybe some food, before letting Benny make good on his offer. Dean teased Benny with a few more kisses and a rough palm against the growing bulge of his jeans. “I think we’ve done enough for one day. I want you inside me so damn badly I’m tempted to just let you bend me over right here.”

 

“What’s exactly stopping us sweetheart?  Not like we got any spy happy neighbors right now,” Benny grinned lewdly, dragging his fingers around Dean’s waist to dig into his lower back.  The muscles were slightly bunched there from all their heavy lifting that day.  The relieved groans leaving Dean’s mouth made Benny’s dick twitch and he moaned as he dipped his fingers slightly into the back of his husband’s tight jeans.  

 

“Really should think of somethin else to wear so you’d be less distractin,” Benny growled out, nipping at Dean’s throat.

 

Tipping his head back and to the side, Dean encouraged his husband with breathy moans and soft tugs at the short strands of hair nestled against the back of his neck.

 

“Oh, these old things?” Dean answered with a faux innocence that quickly morphed into a wide smirk. He had no illusions about just how much Benny loved him in a pair of tight jeans, but the same could be said for him. There was quite a bit of difference in their sizes but Dean was just as hungry for his husband who was shirtless, sweaty, and his jeans were hanging low on his hips under the weighted tools.

 

“One of these days I wanna see you out here in those sexy little booty shorts you have hidden at the bottom of your drawer,” Benny grumbled, backing Dean slowly until they hit the unpainted railing.  He was two seconds from scooping Dean up in his arms and rutting against him until his gorgeous husband was crying out his name.  

 

“Mmm, can’t wait to take you apart in our home, hear you calling out my name so that it echoes along the walls that we built ourselves,” Benny growled against Dean’s ear.

 

“Somehow I doubt any work would get done if I wore those for you anywhere, much less here.” Dean replied, practically panting his response as Benny’s teeth latched onto his sensitive lobe snaking a jolt of pleasure down his body, straight to his dick.

 

Fighting for some amount of composure, Dean gripped Benny’s cock through the thin layer of denim and squeezed until his husband’s head reared back. He pushed back only enough to give himself just a little space. Dean quickly unfastened the button of his jeans and felt them drop to his feet with a loud clap when his tools hit the wooden floor.

 

“Might not be an echo, but if you want me screamin’ your name, you better get to work cowboy,” Dean chuckled, passing over the small bottle of lube he’d pulled from his back pocket.

 

“Fuck I love it when you’re prepared,” Benny chuckled, slipping the bottle into his pocket before spinning Dean around and dropping to his knees.  He didn’t bother helping Dean remove his pants all the way, it was kinda hot seeing the tool belt caught on Dean’s ankles.  Benny kneaded his fingers into his husbands ass and grinned when Dean groaned, leaning forward to grip at the railing for balance.  

 

“Been wantin this all damn day sweetheart,” Benny whispered, spreading Dean with his long fingers.  Groaning low in his throat he leaned forward and dragged his tongue firmly over Dean’s already fluttering hole.  God he loved the way his husband tasted.  He’d never get tired of opening Dean up this way and by the high pitched gasp, neither would Dean.  There was a tremble in Dean’s legs and Benny just smirked, gripping his husband’s thighs tightly he dove in, flicking his tongue along the rim before sliding it slowly into him.

 

Gasping out a shaky moan, Dean grabbed at the thankfully sturdy railing, planting one hand against the banister at his side, clutching tightly at the unpainted wood. Benny’s tongue was one of the most amazing feelings there was, and it was shockingly close to beating out the sensation of his husband’s thick, uncut cock pushing inside him. The slight difference being attributed to how full he felt when Benny fucked him.

 

“Fuck, Benny… that’s it, right there. Shit shit, fuck, more, more,” he begged, the throbbing between his legs only growing more rapid along with the sound of his heart beating in his ear drums.

 

Benny moaned at the slight pleading tone in Dean’s voice, his body already shivering with each thrust of his tongue.  He brushed his hands soothingly up and down Dean’s legs, trailing a hand between them to grasp at Dean’s already pulsing erection.  More than anything, Benny absolutely loved how responsive Dean was to his touches, each quiver and moan feeding Benny’s need to pleasure his husband.  He wiggled his tongue around deeply, licking at the clenching walls before pulling back and placing a kiss along his rim.  Licking and nibbling at his hole, cheeks and even his perineum.  That got him a pretty cry from Dean’s throat.  

 

Somehow Benny managed to get the bottle back out of his pocket and while his mouth continued to take Dean apart he got some of the lube onto his fingers.  He teased at his rim a few more times before tapping a finger against his hole.

 

“You ready for something bigger sweetheart?” .

 

”God yes, want you to open me up.. want to feel you fuck into me so good it makes it hard for me to stand up,” Dean spewed, his mind clearing momentarily when Benny removed his fucking awesome tongue. It wasn’t long before he felt a lubed up finger push past his slicked up rim, moaning when it just slid in without resistance. He’s so used to his husband’s thick, heavy cock that he’s practically loose for it, regularly. Sure, he still needed _some_ prep, but one finger is nothing in comparison, and Dean smirked when he saw Benny’s response to his greedy hole.

 

“I thought you were gonna give me somethin’ worth taking,” he teased, chancing a quick glance over his shoulder before digging his blunt nails into the recently sanded wood.

 

Benny growled low in his throat and slapped his free hand hard against Dean’s cheek, the sound practically reverberating off the wood of their newly built porch.  Dean let out an adorable yelp and Benny grinned, loving every single sound he could get his husband to make.  He lubed up three of his fingers and as he slapped Dean again, slipped two into the fluttering hole. Just as Dean started to roll his hips back, he slipped that third one in, grinning at the downright sinful moan Dean made.  

 

“That feel better darlin?  Feel nice and full?” Benny asked nipping at the reddening skin of Dean’s ass.  When all he got was a nod Benny chuckled, “Soon I’ll have to fuck you with my cock and a few fingers...such a greedy greedy boy you are.”

 

A heated shiver climbed down his spine at the thought, making his hips stutter for a moment while he got a grip on himself. Soon, Dean was grinding back onto the sinful intrusion of Benny’s thick fingers once again, moaning loudly as curses flew from his mouth between shaky breaths.

 

Reminding himself that he didn’t want to just be a passive participant, Dean focused his concentration onto his overworked lungs and started to control his breathing. Once he was able to speak in more than shaky moans and grunts, he responded immediately. “Yes, fuck yeah, Benny. Need it, need your fucking cock, Daddy. Want you to make me take it , every fucking inch, force it deep inside me, Daddy.”

 

Benny dug his fingers almost a little too hard into Dean’s thighs and took in a deep breath.  Dean had been calling him Daddy for a while now but it still churned something deep in Benny’s gut.  His husband was not submissive, at all but in these special rare moments Dean trusted Benny enough to let down that wall.  

 

Once his breathing was just a tad bit more under control Benny stood up and bit along the back of Dean’s neck.  Curling his fingers he grinned when his fingers dragged against those wonderful bundle of nerves.  “Daddy’s gonna make you feel so damn good baby boy,” Benny growled against his ear as his fingers continued to rub at Dean’s prostate almost relentlessly.   

 

If it wasn’t for the heavy weight of Benny at his back and the railing of the porch keeping him in place, Dean was sure he’d have been climbing up the banister or maybe just rutting against the wood, which would have been unbelievably unpleasant. Thankfully, he knew Benny well enough to anticipate his every reaction in advance.

 

Once he felt open enough, Dean reached behind himself and held on tightly to his husband’s wrist as he ground his hips back harder, spearing himself on Benny’s hand. “S’not enough, Daddy. Need your cock, need you to fill me up.”

 

“Gonna take care of you sweetheart,” Benny panted slicking up his cock with his free hand as he stroked at Dean’s prostate a few more times.  The whine Dean whimpered out when he pulled his hand away shot right down into his balls and Benny had to grip the base tightly.  He guided his cock to Dean’s hungry hole and dragged the head over his rim a few times before slowly pushing it in.  Spreading Dean’s cheeks with both hands he watched as he slipped easily inside, a guttural moan leaving his own throat.

 

“Fuck baby boy, need to start taking videos so you can see this yourself,” Benny grumbled out.  He gasped when Dean damn near speared himself down, pressing their bodies flush together.  “Mmm you need it hard tonight don’t you?”

 

“Fuck, yes...yes daddy,” Dean breathed out his response, it was barely audible. The pleasure and satisfaction of Benny’s uncut dick buried inside him left him speechless more often than not. Dean always used his body to communicate with Benny when he couldn’t find his breath, or his words. Bending himself over even further

 

Dean began to leverage himself against the strong pillar and meet Benny’s thrust with a hard resistance, loving the way it made the loud slap of skin on skin and the glorious feeling of his husband’s heavy sac smacking into his own. Once Benny really started thrusting the loud moans and brash words spilled out voluntarily, slipping between his lips like the curses and prayers that they were. “Fuck, Benny. Yes, harder daddy, harder, want you to fill me up so good. Want to feel your cum shoot inside me.”

 

Benny dug his fingers into the back of Dean’s neck while the other had a tight grip on his hip, knowing full well there would be a bruise once they were finished.  Angling his hips just right he knew he hit that sweet spot when Dean all but let out a choked off scream.  

 

“That’s it my baby boy, scream so pretty for your daddy,” Benny panted, removing his hand from Dean’s neck to start stroking his straining cock in tandem with his thrusts. Usually Benny loved to draw it out, to really feel and hear Dean fall apart but neither of them were going to last very long.  Dean was already clenching almost desperately around him as his body started to jerk. Somehow he managed to let go of Dean’s hip to give him a hard spank, a shout leaving his own throat when Dean tightened around him almost too much.

 

“Oh fuck!” he cried out, moving his hips faster and rougher against his husband’s body.

 

Every nerve was lighting up in pleasure, his toes were curling as he reached the edge. Benny’s amazing cock fucking into him hard, and the firm grip on his own made it damn near impossible to hold out any longer. Dean’s body started to tighten, everywhere as he felt the rush pooling in his gut.

 

“Gonna cum, can’t..hold it back, fuuuuuuuuck,” he screamed, his voice rough and raw as the warm ropes shot out, coating both his stomach and some of the porch railing. He shivered as Benny kept grinding into him, it was clear his husband was ready to lose it as well. Even with the harsh gravel in his throat, Dean urged his husband forward. “That’s it daddy, give it to me. Fill me up, let me take all that hot, fucking, ungh, cum.”

 

Benny let go of whatever restraint he had left and fucked into Dean roughly as he let out a loud shout of his husband’s name.  Pulling Dean’s hips back down and keeping them locked together Benny finally felt his orgasm snap free, his entire body tingling with the sensation. Dean’s body jerked a bit with the overflow of cum but Benny kept him still, his teeth snagging at Dean’s shoulder as he continued to cum.  It was rare when it lasted longer than the usual few seconds but damn did it feel good.  He rolled his hips forward and grinned when he could practically feel his spend dripping out and down Dean’s thigh.  

 

“Open up sweetheart,” Benny panted, scooping some of his cum with his finger and feeding it to Dean.  A warm wet tongue wrapped around his finger and Benny moaned as Dean sucked on it slowly.

 

“Mmm,” he moaned, swallowing it down greedily. He loved the taste of his husband, loved to feel it on his tongue. He pulled the wet skin into his mouth over and over making sure to clean up any lingering flavors. When Dean heard the sound of Benny's laugh he smiled wide, unclenching his jaw.

 

With weak limbs, Dean pulled himself up, balancing most of his weight onto his legs again. "Fuck, Ben. That was somethin' else."

 

Benny bent his head down to rest against the warmth of Dean’s back, allowing himself a few seconds to just breathe. Unable to hold back the warm chuckle, Benny’s laugh spilled out against the sweaty skin of his husband’s body. “Yeah, you make it easy, sweetheart.”

 

 


End file.
